


The Good Stuff

by totesdefmorgs



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alex is not a fan of horses, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Henry is the sweetest human on the planet, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, married Alex and Henry, polo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totesdefmorgs/pseuds/totesdefmorgs
Summary: Henry gets a little loopy after getting injured at polo practice. He then has an interesting conversation with Alex.***Inspired by that video of a man coming out of surgery and saying he hit the jackpot when he married his wife. Super fucking cute.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 284





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I was having some issues with writer's block while working on another story when I remembered the video mentioned in the summary and my brain literally would not let me stop thinking about writing this with Henry and Alex. So, here we go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> xx

Alex could fucking kill that horse loving white boy for doing his rich white people sport. 

Half way through his flight to London, after being separated from Henry for two weeks too long, he got a text from Pez about how his husband with his stupid handsome face and his stupidly tight jodhpurs and stupid polo shirt that made his stupid muscles look stupidly big managed to get himself thrown off his horse while practicing for his upcoming charity polo match. Apparently, he’d managed to dislocate one of his stupid broad shoulders in the process of trying to fly, since apparently riding giant fucking horses wasn’t enough anymore and he’d wanted to join the birds. 

Alex pinched the bridge of nose as his vehicle pulled up at Kensington Palace. He was tired and he was fucking worried. It’s not his fault his anxiety sometimes manifests as anger, even if June says it is! And no, he wasn’t actually to kill his husband. First, he was scrappy but he’d never cut it in prison. Second, he did actually love that idiot and wanted him there for the foreseeable future, forever really. Henry was _his_ idiot after all. They’d stood up together and exchanged their vows, for better or worse, in sickness and health, all that jazz. Well they should’ve added a line about promising to love your husband even if he liked stupid dangerous white people sports. 

Why did people even like horses? It made no sense to Alex at all. They were basically worse than motorcycles! They were like giant fucking four-legged motorcycles with their own fucking brains. You could train the animal all the livelong day but in the end if the horse didn’t want to do something, it wasn’t gonna fucking do it. And there you were, just sat on it’s back along for the ride. 

And ok, Alex had actually learned to like horses just a little since meeting, dating, and marrying Henry, but probably only because seeing Henry gallop up and down a field in that polo outfit leading a team to victory did _sooooo_ many things for his competency kink. However, any friendly feelings he felt towards ponies were quickly dissipating after this fucking incident. 

He briefly realized this was the second time he’d stormed through the halls of Kensington. At least he was dry this time, and not being blocked by security. 

“Hey! Pez!” Alex shouted down the hall when he saw his friend. “What the fuck man, you can’t just text me that Henry’s injured himself and then fucking ghost me!”

“Hey, babes. Lovely to see you too.” Alex wanted to wipe that Cheshire Cat grin off his face. 

“Don’t ‘hey’ me! What’s happening, how is Henry?” Alex wanted information and he was going to get it. 

“Breathe, mate. Your boy is fine. The doc popped that shoulder back into place. They gave him a muscle relaxer and pain killers, so I’d say he’s feeling better than anyone else right about now.” Pez said as if he were talking about last week’s _Bake Off_ episode, ya know, without a care in the world. “He’s in his room and was asleep when I left.” 

“Thanks. I’m sorry, I’m not usually such a dick.” 

“You are, but that’s ok.” Pez winked and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“What the hell happened?” Alex asked. 

“Not sure. The horse got spooked and threw Henry. Honestly, I think his pride was hurt more than anything. He kept moaning and groaning about how that was his first fall in years.”

Alex rolled his eyes again, because of course that’s what Hen was thinking about and not how his literal shoulder was just hanging out of its socket. 

“Anyways, the doctor got him all set up, and gave him some pretty strong painkillers. He was hilariously loopy before falling asleep.” Pez laughed. “Have fun with him. Now, I’ve got to go see a man about a horse.” he winked and walked away.

Alex made his way further into the palace and quickly navigated the familiar route to Henry’s rooms. 

Stood outside the door, he considered knocking but remembered Pez said he’d been sleeping. He opened the door slowly and peaked his head inside. 

There in the middle of his ridiculous antique bed was Henry, propped up on what appeared to be every pillow the palace had available. Alex took note of the sling on the sleeping man’s right shoulder and adorable snores that came from that body. Henry wasn’t usually a snorer so he must be out cold. Anyways, Henry’s snores didn’t seem to disturb David who was curled up at his dad’s feet, also asleep. 

Alex took his shoes off and changed into a pair of Henry’s sweatpants and an old Oxford sweatshirt before crawling into bed on the opposite side of Henry’s injury. He leaned down to scratch at David’s ears, giving the beagle a quick peck on his fuzzy head. 

Propping himself up a little so he could get a good look at his husband, he settled down on the pillows next to him. He didn’t see any other obvious injuries, so it would appear the shoulder was the worst of it. 

Alex softly ran his fingers through Henry’s blonde hair, slightly flat from the helmet he’d surely been wearing. Alex sighed, now that he could see Henry with his own eyes he finally allowed himself to believe that Henry was truly ok. Well mostly ok. An acceptable amount of ok considering he fell off a fucking horse. Alex pressed a kiss to the top of his blond head, lingering for longer than strictly necessary to breathe in that distinctly ‘Henry’ smell and take in the fact that Henry would be fine.

Alex shimmied down a little so that he could lay down next to Henry. He was wary of jostling him, so he settled for pressing his face into Henry’s shoulder and weaving their fingers together. 

Despite all Alex’s hopes of falling asleep, sleep never came. Instead he found himself listening to Henry’s little snores, listening for any signs of discomfort or that his pain meds were wearing off. Pez texted him while he changed to say that Henry only just received his last dose before Alex arrived, so he wouldn’t need more for quite a while. 

At first it was just little twitches of Henry’s fingers in Alex’s grip. Then he noticed Henry starting to wiggle a bit, so Alex sat up cross-legged next to his boyfriend. Henry’s eyelids were fluttering. He was waking up. 

“Hen.” Alex said quietly, petting at his hair. “Hen, are you waking up?” 

Henry slowly opened his eyes, blinking sluggishly. 

“Hey, baby. I have to say, this was not what I imagined when you said you planned to keep me in bed for my entire week in London.” Alex smiled down at Henry, still running his fingers through Henry's soft hair. 

Henry looked a little confused. 

“‘-ello” he said. “Wow, you’re pretty.” 

“Thanks, love.” 

“So pretty. Why are you so pretty?” 

“Can’t say I was expecting such flattery. Just so you know though, flatter all you want, I’m still gonna yell at you later.” 

Henry still looked confused. 

“Are you an angel?” he asked, those lovely rounded vowels slurring a little.

Alex’s brow furrowed looking down at his husband. 

“Not exactly, baby.” 

“Did Pez send you? Are you Pez’s friend?” Henry looked like a little puppy, tilting his head to the side to look at Alex. 

Alex decided the medicine must be making him loopy. This is what Pez meant about Henry feeling better than the rest of them. 

“Just focus on waking up for me, baby.” Alex encouraged. 

“What’s your name?” Henry continued to blink. 

“I’m Alex.” 

“Alex Alex Alex Alex” Henry mumbled. “Are you a movie star? You’re so pretty, people need to look at you all the time.” 

Alex chuckled, and shook his head. 

“No, I’m a Duke.” Alex told him. 

“A duke?” Henry asked, with another full-puppy head tilt. 

“Yep, just like you.” Alex gently lifted Henry’s hand so he could see their rings. 

Henry gasped pulling his hand away from Alex, although he was still pretty sluggish so it wasn’t much of a pull. 

“Oh no!” Henry started to tear up. “Oh no, I’m so sorry!” 

“You’re ok! Everything’s ok, Henry, you don’t need to be sorry.” Alex took Henry’s hand back into his own. 

“Yes, I do!” Henry bordered on distraught at that point, and Alex couldn’t understand why. Then the real tears started falling. 

“Hen, baby, I need you to breathe. Can you take some deep breaths for me?” Alex tried to stay calm and hide the fact that Henry’s sudden distress was really freaking him the fuck out. 

“No, I’m the worst. The worst husband ever!” Henry cried. 

“What? No, that’s not true, not at all! You’re the most wonderful husband.” 

“No no no no! I hit on you. I was hitting on you right now, but I’m married!” Henry wailed, “I’m married and I hit on you and my husband is gonna be so sad. I don’t want him to be sad.” Henry took some shuddering gasps. “And your husband is gonna be mad and he’s gonna beat me up, I know it!” 

Ok, Alex really prided himself on being able to keep a straight face. You don’t live in the public eye like they do without learning how to do that. But he couldn’t, and he burst out laughing. 

“And now you’re laughing at me!” Henry cried. 

“No, Henry, baby. Look at me.” Henry steadfastly kept his head facing opposite of Alex’s direction, although Alex saw his eyes peeking back. 

“Henry, baby, I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. I promise.” 

Henry slowly turned back toward Alex. 

“Baby, my husband won’t be mad and your husband won’t be sad. I promise.” 

“But how do you know? I’m the worst.” Henry said dejectedly. 

“Because, we are married silly.” Alex gently took off his and Henry’s rings to show him where their initials were engraved on the inside of the bands. 

“See, married. You can hit on me all you want.” Alex slid the rings back into place, and kissed the band once it was settled on Henry’s finger. 

“Whaaaaaaat? For real?” Henry gestured between them. “ _You_ married _me_?” He was back to blinking slowly, so Alex figured he’d probably go back to sleep. 

Alex nodded, “Yep, you and me, baby.” 

“Oh man, oh shit” Henry stared slack jawed. “I hit the fucking jackpot. Do we have kids?” 

Alex shook his head. “Not yet, baby. One day.” 

Henry nodded. “Damn.” his eyes closed slowly and Alex thought they might stay that way. 

Suddenly, those beautiful blue eyes popped back open. 

“Wait! Have we kissed yet?” Henry demanded to know. 

“Yeah, baby. We have.” Alex went back to stroking Henry’s hair, hoping it would help him fall asleep again. 

“Wow.” 

“It is pretty ‘wow’.” 

Henry’s eyes closed once again, and they stayed that way. Alex kept stroking his hair, trying to contain his giggles at what just happened. 

Damn, he’d give _anything_ to have recorded that.

He literally married the sweetest man alive. Once he was sure Henry was good and asleep, Alex allowed himself to settle down next to his husband to try and finally get a few hours of sleep. 

*** 

The next time Alex woke up, it was to Henry’s voice sounding more alert than before. He opened his eyes and saw Henry petting David, who had crawled up between them. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Henry said when he realized Alex was up. 

“Hello to you too.” Alex leaned up, meeting Henry for a kiss half way. “How do you feel, baby?” 

“Ok, mostly. Shoulder hurts, but I think I’m not due for tablets for another hour or so.” 

Alex smirked. 

“What?” Henry asked, confused. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Alex said. 

“No, come on. That face wasn’t nothing.” Henry smiled at Alex, happy to have his husband and their banter back. 

“Let’s just say, I hit the jackpot when I married you.” Alex leaned in to kiss Henry again. 

“I share your sentiment, love. But to be honest, I was expecting more of a scolding than a profession of love.” Henry joked. 

“Oh, don’t worry. That’s still coming. Henry on pain meds was the loopiest, sweetest man.” 

“Huh?” 

“You forgot we were married, baby.” Alex explained. Henry looked confused. “And then, you hit on me.” 

“Shit.” Henry said. 

“Oh, that not even the best part.” Alex laughed. 

“Noooo. Shush. I changed my mind. I don’t want to know.” Henry practically begged Alex to stop talking. 

“Oh, yes! Then you started crying because you remembered you were married and felt so bad about hitting on someone who wasn’t your ‘husband’. You didn’t want me to be sad.” 

Henry groaned and leaned his head back onto the pillows. “I never want you to be sad.” 

“I know, baby.”Alex leaned his head down and rested it on the top of Henry’s. “It was the cutest fucking thing. You kept tilting your head like David and I swear I would give every dollar I own to have recorded it.” 

Henry let out another disgruntled noise, turning his face into Alex’s chest. 

“I love you.” Henry said. 

“I love you, too.” 

They laid together in peaceful silence, enjoying being back in the company of the other. 

“So,” Alex broke the silence, “Let’s talk about yesterday’s flying lesson.” 

Henry groaned again, “Nooo, I’m hurt. Cuddle me.” 

Alex laughed and did as he was told. His lecture could wait for later.


End file.
